


Welcome Reception

by NancyBrown



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Comment Fic, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Fragments, there was the reception at Torchwood London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Reception

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: none  
> Touchyerwood prompt: Jack/Lisa/Ianto, it turns out Jack's met Ianto and Lisa pre-Fragments at a Torchwood affair. threesome ensues.

He never got their names. They were introduced, but the pair were both lightweights on the cocktails that flowed freely at the reception, and Jack had been too busy with Yvonne throwing name after name at him to care. Everyone knows who he is, and that's the important part.

But now they're among the coats, and her boyfriend's cock (fiance's? husband's? Jack's unsure and doesn't care much) is deep inside her, setting up what is for them probably a familiar rhythm, and the boyfriend says he's done this before with men. He's tight, but he knows how to push back onto Jack's cock like an old pro.

They're going to make too much noise in here. Jack doesn't care much about that, either.

The girlfriend is whining, deep in her throat, her lover's hands tight on her hips as he drives in, and Jack rides them both like a damn stallion, like a wave. It's been a while since he's had more than one person in his bed, and even if this does not qualify as anything like "bed," he's good. He's really good.

The boyfriend isn't going to last long, not with Jack knowing exactly how to move and the girlfriend (gotta get their names, this could be fun as a semi-regular London thing) does something that even Jack can feel, echoing through the man's body, and the boyfriend is coming with a keen that Jack manages to stifle with his hand.

"Unless you want an audience," Jack hisses, "shut up." He goes full out now, giving one hand over to help the girlfriend finish her own climax, finding her boyfriend's fingers already there. It doesn't take long for her to shudder and let out one long moan. That gives Jack pride of place as he finishes deep in the boyfriend's arse, cursing and laughing as he comes.

Jesus. Not the way he normally spends these boring functions. But certainly an improvement.

"You okay?" he asks, to both of them, gets a pair of matching nods as they all disentangle.

Someone opens the cloakroom door, and Jack, who's done things like this before, immediately piles the three of them under a few coats that have fallen. Hm. Someone's going to need a dry cleaner after this, and he reminds himself to slip a few quid into the pockets of the coats they've soiled. He tries to be polite.

When the door closes again, they emerge from the pile. The boyfriend's hair is a mess, but the girlfriend has already smoothed hers back into place.

"You know," says Jack, "I'm supposed to be up here again in a few months for a meeting. We could ... "

"Thanks," says the girlfriend. "We'll think about it." Which means "No."

Oh well. The nice thing about anonymous shags, he thinks as they dress and sort out who's going to nip out first, is that he almost never runs into the participants again anyway.


End file.
